Secrets Revealed
by SPDrAnger006
Summary: Going into your fifth year of Hogwarts is tough. Not if you're friends with the two biggest pranksters of the school. Life for Julian Caldwell couldn't be any easier, with her uncle not only teaching at Hogwarts, but also afraid of having her classmates finding out he's half werewolf. To top it all off, it's her O.W.L year. Could it be any more stressful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where to stay?

Word after word, was all I was seeing, while writing this horrible potions essay. My head was pounding after an hour of writing on, The Properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion Making. Our professor of potions, Professor Snape, gave it to us now fifth years before the end of term last year. Like all the other teachers did. Only difference with potions homework is, I don't like potions and I am terrible at it.

I`m just about finished with it when I hear a bang from downstairs. Startled by the sudden noise, I jump from my spot on my bed and rush downstairs. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, I see what looks like sauce splattered on the floor. Looking in more, I see my Uncle toppled over the kitchen counter. I rush over, his face is pale. I help and sit him down on the closest chair.

"Thanks, Julian." He breathes out.

Yes, my name is Julian. I know a lot of people keep giving me a look, isn't that a boy's name?' type of look. But my mother wanted a boy-girl name. My father wasn't to fond with Spencer, Blake, or Bailey or any of those other ones. They pounded on my name for hours. Until, my Dad finally found it, Julian. My Mom loved it! She wanted it to spell it differently, so it would be more girl like. So, that's how my name was to be. Julienne. At least that is what Uncle Remus told me.

"You know you need to take it easy now, Uncle Remus."

"I know hun," he says, with a smile. "You know that we do this every time though."

It was towards the end of the month of August, also close to a full moon. Only reason why I say that part is, well, he's a werewolf. He gets bad when its closer to the full moon. After I get him a glass of water, I started to clean up the rest of the sauce. Good thing he set the food out already because, there wasn't any sauce to spare left. I put the pot into the sink, along with the rags. I grab myself a glass of water and sit down next to him.

I now see that he made spaghetti, as he usually does. It is my favorite dish after all. He always makes it before I go over to either of my two friend's house for a week, while he recovers. Before we get into all that. Dinner was great, we chatted about how I was doing in school and how he had been dealing with being alone for those nine months that I'm gone.

"Going to tryout for quidditch again?" He asks.

"I am," I smiled. "Even though Wood is going to pick the same people again." I explain.

Oliver Wood, is a year above me, and in the same house. He was our Quidditch captain as of last year, and the Keeper for the team. He was good at the position, and I can`t see who else would be. I on the other hand am one of the Chasers on our fancy little team.

"Angelina and I practice the whole week I`m over there."

She is the friend I stay with while Uncle Lupin recovers. Angelina Johnson, also a fellow Gryffindor in the same year, and a Chaser like I am for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I've known her for as long as I can remember, my parents and hers were best friends when they were at Hogwarts. That's how we became good friends, through them.

"I'm proud of you honey. You are going into your fifth year, and only have two more years left." He says, looking at me with a proudful smile. "I was excited when you were born, and when your father made me your godfather that day, I was shocked to be honest. Him knowing my history and all. I was excited to help raise you in any way possible, though it wasn't the way I had wanted to of course."

I started to fidget with my fingers and look down to the ground. When I was three, my parents were killed a week before Halloween. By a dark wizard, I don't say his name, we only call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. But, if I have to I will. His name was, Lord Voldemort. This is the reason Remus is raising me, since I don't have any other blood relatives that we know of.

"Yeah, but you know I love you, Uncle Remus."

"I love you too."

After Dinner, I did the dishes while he cleaned off the stove and counter tops.

"So, do you want to go to the Weasley's or the Johnson's?" He asks me.

I didn't need to think twice. The Weasley's, I am friends with two of their sons. The twins, Fred and George Weasley are in my year, they were also fellow Gryffindors. We met our first year on the Hogwarts Express. As I learned over the years, they were both practical jokers, and just love to make people laugh at anything and everything, no matter what. I think those are the reasons why, I became best friends with them as well.

Anyway, they and their family. Which was, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, older brothers, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, then Fred and George, and their younger brother, and sister, Ron and Ginny. All went to Egypt to visit their brother Charlie who works with dragons. After their father won prize money from the Daily Prophet, they really deserved it.

Fred and George were excited, the very next day they wrote to me saying they were going to visit Charlie. I have met Charlie, who was in his last year at Hogwarts, when I came. He was cool but also a laid-back kind of guy. After he left Hogwarts, he decided to become a dragon tamer. So, to sort of speak they haven't seen him in a while.

I suppose I was going to the Angelina's house. If the Weasley's were still in town, I would have gone over to their place.

"Well since the Weasley's are in Egypt, I guess I would have to go Angelina's."

"Oh yeah that's right. Well then the Johnson's it is then."

"Alright," I yawned. "I'm going to go back to bed then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Walking upstairs into my room, I grab my trunk from my closet and toss it on my bed. Going over to my desk, I check on my essay again. It was still a little wet, wanting it to dry more I left it on the desk. Grabbing a new piece of parchment, I sat down on the chair and started to write a letter to Angie.

Dear Angelina,

As you know, the twins are in Egypt with their family visiting Charlie. I bet my Uncle has already sent an owl to your parents, telling of my arrival tomorrow. I wanted to let you know personally myself. Last time we saw each other, I just been finishing up my potions essay for, Snape.

Guess what? I have thought of a cool move for quidditch that I think would blow Wood's mind. He'll be impressed of it, if you'll be. I miss the twins. But, I'm happy for them. They haven't seen Charlie in a couple years now though. It'll good for all of them to be a family an again.

Hope everything is good at your end. I'm going to continue to pack now. I'll be seeing you tomorrow have a goodnight.

-Your friend, Julian

Looking over the letter one last time, I was satisfied with it and lay it down to dry. Getting up I grab the water bottle next to me and fill up Zip's water bowl. Zip is my barn owl, he is only 5 years old. With a white face, brown coat and feathers. The pet store owner said he was small for his size then normal barn owls are. I didn't care though, he stood out to me and I picked him for my owl. Hearing I was filling up his water bowl, he stopped cleaning his feathers and looked at me then nipped at my finger in affection. I smile at him.

"Love you too buddy."

Putting the cap back on, I hear a knock on my door.

"Hi, Uncle Remus."

I turn around and he is leaning against the door.

"What's up?"

"I forgot to mention something downstairs," He starts out. He walks over to my chair and sits down. While I sit on my bed. "I know you usually come back after the cycle is over, but I was hoping you could stay there for the rest of the break?"

I was a bit confused at this because if I stayed at Angelina's place for the rest of the break. Then I wouldn't see him till Christmas break. I'm close to my Uncle, it was hard to say yes.

"Uhm, yeah sure, I suppose." I wouldn't see you till the holidays then."

I told him wanting to make sure he understood too. He just gives me a look that says, 'I know something that you don't,' look.

"I know you want to come back, thought it would be easier on you."

"Its, okay Uncle."

"Cool," He stands up, and starts to walk out of the room, but turns around again. "Just remember this, you'll be seeing me sooner than you think, night."

"Night."

After he shuts my door, I just look at where my Uncle stood. Confusion crossing my face. What did he mean by, 'I'll be seeing him sooner than I thought.' Pushing the thought to the back of my mind. I stood up and continued what I was doing before. I went ahead and grabbed my muggle clothes and school robes. Making sure they were clean, and folded, I set them inside my trunk. Next, I grabbed my caldron put my extra parchment and quills into it, then set it into the trunk. Walking out of my room, going to the bathroom. I grab my shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, toothbrush and paste, and the other sentimental items.

Going back into my bedroom, I set my items into the trunk. Grabbing my school text books, I set them into the trunk as well. Looking around my room, making sure I had everything in the trunk. I sighed and sat down on my desk chair. Turning around and facing the mirror, I start to look over myself.

My uncle, always said I had my father's eyes, and my mother's look. From the pictures he has shown me. He wasn't wrong. Smiling, I notice I had my father's hazel eyes, and his nose. I had my Mom's diamond shaped face, and her light brown hair. Which is above my shoulder's right now. I don't remember much about them.

They were killed when I was three years old. By a dark wizard, we don't call him by his name, but his name is, Voldemort. Other wizards and witched who were terrified of his name call him, You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is the reason why I have no parents, and why uncle Remus had to raise me.

I do miss them though, I'm glad that my dad made Remus my guardian. I can't imagine anyone else raising me. Looking out the window, I notice the sky was dark and the moon was just barely a full moon. I look at the letter to Angelina, and notice it was dry. Rolling it up and putting it in the pouch that Zults carries on his leg. I go up to him, noticing I have a treat in my hand. Zults flew from his cage, and onto my shoulder. He stuck out his leg while I lightly tightened it.

"Take that to Angelina. I'll be there in the morning, so meet me there ok." I smile.

He hoots and nips my ear in affectionate. He flies out after I open the window for him and I watch him fly off before no longer seeing him. I always liked watching owls fly, I know that they have the freedom to. Turning around walking over to my trunk, I was satisfied with what was in there. I shut it, but didn't lock it, just in case I had forgotten something in the morning.

Going over to my dresser, I pulled out my pajamas put them on, and started getting into bed. I had one thought going through my mind. What my Uncle said earlier, why did he say that? Seeing it was late already, I shoved the thought into the back of my head, rolled onto my side and let the darkness pull me in.

**_Welcome to the first book of Secrets Revealed! I really hope you all enjoy this series, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Along the road you will notice a few things that might be different. _**

**_Please, for all you Harry Potter super fans, let me know what I am doing wrong and how I am phrasing things. I absolutely love Harry Potter, like the rest of you do, that is the main reason, why I am writing this story, right?_**

**_I want to point out the one thing that is probably on your mind. Yes, I know Julian's name is a boy's name. Like I let my character explain in the story, is my explanation in real life too. I like unisex names. Julian is one of those unique names that aren't really used or not even common. If that makes since? _**

**_Anyway, for anybody who just wants to help correct if I'm wrong on my writing, please go ahead and PM me, instead of telling me in the reviews. I don't want that. If you don't like my story that's fine, then leave and don't come back. _**

**_Thanks for reading this story, don't forget to R&R and tell your HP friends as well _****_?_********_Goodnight and Good day to you all. _**

******_~SPDwArrior006 Out _**

******_(Giving you a salute) _**


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius Black

Chapter 2: Sirius Black

Mornings were always the worst for me. I have always been a night person. I also liked lying awake in bed, slowly waking up to whenever I felt like it. Unfortunately for this lovely morning, I had to get up early. Since it was the full moon tonight, Uncle Remus wanted to get a head start on the day, like he normally does.

Stretching, I get out of bed and head down the hall to wash my face to wake up a little better. Walking back to my room, I decided to wear some muggle clothes. I put on my blue jeans, and green t-shirt. Going over to my desk, I spotted my essay I had left and forgotten. Noticing that it was dried, I rolled it up, open my school trunk, and put it into the caldron.

I checked everything over in my trunk again, but I felt like something was missing though. Looking over at my bed, I notice my griffin pillow. I know it was just a pillow, but it was the last thing my parents gave to me as a gift. I think my dad wanted to give it to me more than my mum. At least that is what, Uncle Remus said.

From what I heard from him. Both my parents went and met at Hogwarts. My mum was a Ravenclaw, and my Dad was a Gryffindor. My Dad, was a year older then my mum when he had met her too. When my dad wanted to give the pillow to me, he said it gave me a better chance to get me into his house. But, my mum said it didn't matter what house I was in. I was their little girl.

That was probably the last happy memory I had of us. Shaking that memory from my mind. I made my bed, and grabbed my pillow and put it in the trunk. Finally finished packing, I close and locked up my trunk. I walk over to Zip's cage close the door then set it next to my trunk. Looking around my room one last time for the year. I pick up my trunk's handle and my owl cage and walk out of my room closing the door behind me.

Walking down the stairs, with the very loud banging from my trunk. I set them down by the front door. Walking into the kitchen noticing it was empty, I went ahead and grabbed some cereal, the bowl, spoon, and milk from the fridge. After making my bowl, I went ahead and got the coffee maker ready. About five minutes into eating my cereal, and the coffee ready, my Uncle comes in.

"Morning Uncle Remus." I greeted, after a bite.

"Morning Jul." He said, using my nickname.

"I made coffee for you already." I pointed at the coffee maker on the counter.

"Thank you." He smiles.

I notice the bags under his eyes, are more noticeable then yesterday.

"Rough night?" I ask.

"As always around this time of the month."

Sighing he sits down, very slowly. He takes a sip of his coffee and seems more relaxed now. Finishing my bowl, I wash the dishes and put them back where they belong. I went back to sit across from my Uncle, after grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Ready for another exciting year, at Hogwarts?"

"Well if there is no, Sorcerer Stone, or a giant Basilisks petrifying students. Then yes, I am." I replied, with a sarcasm in my voice.

He snickers a bit and picks up the daily prophet. Before he opens it up, I notice a strange man, looking menacing as ever. He looked like he was struggling to maintain his sanity, while laughing madly.

"Uhm, Uncle Remus who's that?" I ask him.

He flips it open, and for a moment I see his eyes go wide in fear, before blinking rapidly he clears his throat like he wasn't at all scared.

"This is, Sirius Black," He answers, flipping the page to me. "He's a mass murderer and one of You-Know-Who's top followers. If you ever see him, alert someone right away, you here?" He says, sternly.

I've never seen him like this. He is so tense now, not relaxed like he was minute ago. The way he was looking at Black's picture, was with fear, but I also notice sadness, and a bit of anger. Noticing I haven't answered yet, he asks again.

"Yeah, of course."

Sighing, he put the paper back down and looks at his watch.

"Is it time already?" He said. "Well, if you are ready to go we can set off then."

He says, changing the topic. I wonder what that was about? I ask to myself. He gets up and sets his mug into the sink after finishing his coffee. I stand as well and putting my glass into the sink.

"Yes, I am ready." I smile at him.

He smiles down at me, and I follow him to the front door. He grabs my school trunk, and I grab Zip's cage. Looking around the house again, smiling I hook my arm around my uncle's.

"Let's get to it then." He smiles.

Before I could blink, the house disappears. The next thing I know, I am looking at a sign, saying The Johnson's. I always liked Angelina's house. It was like a modern muggle house. The outside was a creamy color with a big brown door, and a brown deck. Walking up to the door, before I could even knock, the person I was excited to see was Angelina herself. We both scream, seeing each other at last, after so many weeks apart from another. We hug, after I set my owl's cage down.

"Well, we don't need to ask who's here now, do we." I hear, Mr. Johnson say from behind us.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson."

"Hello, Julian."

"Ed, how are you?" My uncle asks, shaking his hand.

"Alright, you?"

"Never better."

A moment later Ange's mum comes out.

"Hello, Remus, Julian."

"Hello, Martha." We both said in unison he walks up to her, and they hug each other.

"Let me help you with that, Remus." Mr. Johnson says, bending down to pick up my trunk.

"Oh no, I've got it." Uncle Remus reassures him.

We were invited into their house, and as always it felt like a second home to me. As soon as we entered, the stairwell is to the left. Down the hall is the kitchen, and to the left it is the dining room, aligning with the living room. All around it was painted a light greyish blue color, with light brown wood flooring. For the kitchen, the same paint but with creamy white tiles.

"Your owl arrived just hours ago, Julian. He is in the living room." Mrs. Johnson informed me.

I walk around the corner to the living room, and sincerely to her word. He was on the owl perch, his head tucked under his wing. I wanted to go say hello but didn't want to wake him. Hearing someone clearing their throat from behind. I turn around to see, Angelina leaning against the wall.

"So, tell me what's new?" She asks, plopping down on the couch.

"Nothing really, same old thing different day. Except I still have a potions essay to write."

"Right, same here."

I laugh, shaking my head.

"Anything new with you?" I ask.

"Nope. My parents told me after we get our letters from school we can go to Diagon Alley for the things we need though."

"Oh sweet, I wonder what we would need."

"Probably just usual, new books. All that nonsense."

"Yeah."

We talked some more, just random things. It felt like hours just talking to Angelina, until we heard laughter behind us. I looked up at the clock and only tent minutes had passed. Looking behind me, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and my Uncle.

"Well, I must be off. Thanks again, Ed and Martha for the tea, and for taking Julian for the rest of break."

"Your welcome." Mrs. Johnsons replies.

"No trouble at all, Remus. We see Julian as a daughter too."

I felt myself blush at his comment. Recovering before Angelina could notice, I get up from my spot on the couch. Walking over to Uncle Remus, I gave him a hug, which he greatly responds too. I always loved his hugs, always so welcoming and warm. After a couple of minutes, we pull apart.

"You behave and remember what I said about Black." He says sternly.

"Yes, Uncle Remus I remember." I smiled at him.

"Good girl," He says. "Thanks again you two, see you later Angelina."

"Bye, Mr. Lupin."

He walks over to the door and opens it. Then he turns back around. He reaches into his pocket and throws a small sack towards me. I catch it with ease, thanks to my years of being a catcher in quidditch. When I felt more of the bag, it felt like a half a galleon. I look at him, with a surprised expression.

"Uncle Remus, this feels-" He cuts me off.

"I know, do not worry. It's just what you will need for your school things, and a little spending money to Hogsmeade I've got it cover." He winks and continues out the door.

A moment later a pop could be heard, and he disappeared. I was still standing in shock, I couldn't believe he had this money. I'll admit, we didn't have that much money. With his condition and all, it was hard for him to get a job. I tried to get little side jobs to do what I can to help. But, since I was under age still, there wasn't a whole lot of options. How long was he saving this for? I thought.

Closing the door, I turn back around. Only Angelina was in sight. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were either in the kitchen or in the living room.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah," I throw the bag to her.

When she has a good feel of the bag, her eyes go wide on shock.

"Whoa, this is a lot." She tosses the bag back to me.

"I know," I put the bag into my pocket.

I grab my trunk to drag it up the stairs. Angelina grabs the other end and helps me with it. After we set my trunk on the bed in the spare room that was next to hers, we both sat down on the bed.

"There was something he said last night though." I told her.

"What?"

"He said that, I'll be seeing him sooner then I think."

"And you don't have any clue what he means by that?"

"Not a clue." I told her shanking my head.

"Do you think it has something to do with school?" Angelina asks.

"No, well possibly."

Finally deciding to get up and unpack a little. Grabbing my clothes and stuffing them into the dresser that they have in here, I turn back around to face her.

"So, did you see someone named, Sirius Black, broke out of Azkaban."

Azkaban is the worst prison a witch or wizard can be sent to, the ones who are sent there have done terrible or unspeakable things. They say the darkest wizards from the first wizarding war are there, and he was one of them.

"Yeah, my parents are freaking out about it." Angelina said.

"Uncle Remus was the same way," I told her, while grabbing my books to set them on the dresser. "He looked frighten when he saw Black's picture on the front page."

"It's still shocking that someone actually broke though." Ange said, shaking her head.

Apparently, Azkaban, is also a highly secured place, so much so, that no one would even think twice about breaking out of it. I think we both were thinking 'how in the world did someone like Black break out of Azkaban?' Taking my wand out of its holster that is wrapped around my right leg, I set it on the night stand next to the bed. I then return to the bed and sit down next to Angelina.

Time seemed to fly by after that. Angelina and I had finished our homework, finally. Little after, Mrs. Johnson called down for lunch. For the rest of the day, we got to fly low on our brooms in the back yard. We didn't want to be seen by muggles. After a bit of flying, we were called back inside for dinner. Mrs. Johnson made meatloaf with a side of steamed carrots and mashed potatoes. As always, her cooking is amazing.

When we finished, it had been a long day and was getting late. I decided to get to bed after helping with the clean-up. Getting into bed, I saw a peek of the full moon. I felt my stomach flip, and it was getting hard to swallow. It was Frightening, knowing what my Uncle was going through right now, at least, that's how it always made me feel. Facing away from the window, I closed my eyes.

"Love you Uncle Remus." I whispered in the darkness.

**_I know this might've been a little rushed. Sirius Black made his appearance! That's all I really have to say. Besides R&R. _**

**_ ~SPDrAnger006 Out _**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

A week has passed since I arrived at The Johnson's. I have received a couple of letters from Uncle Remus, saying he was fine and still recovering. Since then, Angelina and I have gone to Diagon Alley just going to the shops, picking up what we needed more for school. We still haven't received our school letters yet. So, we just grabbed the little supplies.

We were eating breakfast at the kitchen table one morning when, a couple of owls flew in. I got one from Uncle Remus again, and the twins finally replied as well. Our school letters finally arrived as well;

Dear Miss. Caldwell,

For your fifth year, you'll need;

'Standard book of spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk.'

'Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard.'

'The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Arsenius Jigger.'

'The Monster Book of Monsters by, Newt Scamander.'

As a reminder, school term will start 1st of September, the train will leave at 11:00am on platform 9 ¾, thank you.

-Sincerely, Professor McGonagall

"Looks like Professor Dumbledore found a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Angelina mumbled from beside me.

There was nothing else on the list. Going to my next letter, which was from Fred and George. It was a bit long, but this is what they said.

Dear Julian,

**Hope your summer is going well, ours is fantastic.** (From the looks of it, it was George's handwriting.) **Fred says hello, by the way. We can't wait to tell you loads what we did in Egypt with Bill. Couple pranks we did with Percy as well. Mum wasn't to thrill with it them. Heard you were at Angelina's place, we went ahead and sent the owl there, quite obviously. **

**Fred is bugging me to write this in here. We are back home in London, we are staying at the Leaky Caldron, in Diagon Alley. Oh, also did you hear what happen to Harry? He got in a mess with the ministry. You might get the copy of it soon. **

Your friends, George and Fred Weasley

I rolled my eyes, at their letter. They are always fighting who gets to write it. I put it aside for now and read the next one. Which was from my Uncle.

Dear Julian,

**I know you are worrying about me. Please don't, you are far too much young for that. I should be worrying about you. How are you, and how are the Johnson's? I'm guessing that you have received your Hogwarts letter, and gotten your schoolbooks. I want to hear from you every week when you arrive at school and know how you are doing. Well, I am very busy right now. I'll right to you when I can. Hope to see you soon. **

-Love, Uncle Remus

Reading the last line again, I thought it was a mistake. Probably meant to say, seeing me at Christmas. Letting it slide by again, I look to Angelina.

"Got a letter from, Lee, Alicia, and Katie. They all said, they will be going to Diagon Alley, today actually." She says.

"You want to go today then?" I ask her.

"I don't mind. Mum would that be okay if Julian and I meet the others there?"

"Sure honey. Sounds fine to you, Ed?" She asks, Mr. Johnson.

"Huh," He looks up from the Daily Prophet. "Oh sure, I don't mind"

After breakfast, Angelina and I set off to our bedrooms. I told her I was going to write back to my uncle. I grab a piece of parchment from the side of the desk and start to write back Uncle Remus.

Dear Uncle Remus,

How could I not worry about you? Yes, we have gotten our school letters and are going to Diagon Alley today actually. You know me, I will write to you every week, even if you didn't just ask. The Johnson's are all fine and treating me well. I have a question to ask, why do you keep saying I'll keep seeing you soon? Well, take care of yourself and can't wait to see you next break.

-Love Julian

I pushed that letter aside to let it dry. Getting up, I went to the closet and pulled out my school robes. I put on the white under shirt, with the red and gold tie around my neck. Then the grey V-neck shirt and slipping the black skirt on. I always hated wearing these skirts, I don't mind the uniform just the skirt. I tried talking to Professor McGonagall (our head of house, for Gryffindor) to just letting me wear the pants the boys wear. She said no. Finishing, I put on the grey socks, and the black rounded toes shoes. Hated these shoes too, again tried to talk to our head of house, it was a no go.

'We are a formal wear school, Miss Caldwell. I will not allow this.' She told me my second year asking her. Sighing, I get up from my bed and walk to the bathroom. Since it was still nice out, I put my hair into a small ponytail, and brushed my teeth.

Going back into the guest room, I grab my wand holder put it around my leg. I grab my wand, looking at it now, some of the paint has worn off. I've only had it for about, five years now and only use it in classes when we need to. My wand is about 12 ½ inches in length, with Dragon heartstring and Hawthorn wood. It's a light brown color, with a twisty curve for the handle. For the stick itself, it is designed to look like lightning bolts coming down from the sky. I thought that was my favorite feature, since I love lighting storms.

Sticking my wand into the holder and grabbing my small handbag. I walk downstairs and met Mr. and Mrs. Johnson in the living room. Angelina met us a few minutes later, also in Hogwarts uniform. We gather around the fireplace, to use the floo network.

"Alright you two, be good and stick together." Mrs. Johnson said.

"She's right," Mr. Johnson told us. "With Sirius Black still out there, we don't want to take any risks."

"Don't worry, we'll be with the others as well." Angelina reassured her parents.

They both glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"We just want you to be safe, is all," Mr. Johnson said. "Meet back at Ollivander's okay girls?"

We both nodded, and Mr. Johnson went first. He grabbed some powder hanging next to the fireplace. Stepping inside he yells;

"Diagon Alley!" Saying it very clearly.

A big bang was sounded, followed by green smoke. When it cleared, he was gone. Mrs. Johnson told me to go next. I nodded, grabbed some powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

In a blink of an eye, flashes of different fireplaces were showing up. Until the one showing Mr. Johnson showed, and I quickly stepped. Feeling dizzy each time coming out. I stumbled a little, finding Mr. Johnson holding me up. I smile at him in thanks. A couple minutes later, Angelina comes out, followed by Mrs. Johnson. We went over the plan again. After nodding our heads in confirmations, and Mr. Johnson giving some money to Angelina we set off our own way.

"Hey, Fred and George told me their family is back and they are staying at the Leaky Caldron. Want to see if there?"

"Fine with me." She smiles, and we loop our arms around one another's.

We walk to the Leaky Caldron. Pushing the door open, the place was quiet, but busy. People were crowding around both tables and the bar. It was still early, so the smell of syrup was first thing I smelt. Looking around, it wasn't hard to spot out the Weasley family. With their orange hair sticking out. Looking for two special Weasleys though, I spotted them at the end of the long table. They are hunched overlooking down at something.

"Hey, let's sneak up behind them." I suggest.

Angelina grins.

"How about I distract them, and you jump on Fred's back?"

I grin and nodded. Angelina greets them, and the twins excitedly jump up and grabs her into a hug.

"How are you doing, Ange?" I hear George ask.

"I'm alright." She responds.

I notice Fred started to look around, possibly for me. I start to make my way over to him. Before he could fully turn around. I quickly came up and jumped on his back. He has grown in the past couple of months. I was surprised I could jump on his back. My feet still hanging, he grabs my thighs and hoist them up around his waist.

"Now, who could this be?" He asks, sarcastically.

I could hear the smile in his voice. Knowing I failed, I jumped off his back. He turned around, a big smile on his face. Noticing his features, Fred's hair was longer. Just in the middle of his neck, so was George's. They were both just a few more inches taller, then last term. Since our third year, I had to stand on my tiptoes to hug them.

"Wondering what you up too?" George asks, pulling me into a hug. "Why were you lingering in the doorway."

I could never pull a prank with these two.

"Oh, you know admiring you two." I said, rolling my eyes.

They both put their hands to their hearts.

"Oh, I'm so touched." Fred sighs, playing along.

He smiles even wider, as I feel mine does too. He bends down and gives me a hug, while lifting me up off the ground. After putting me back down on two feet, Mrs. Weasley shoves him out of the way. She brings me into a bone crushing hug. I love Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think she knows how strong she is. After her release, I try not to wince in pain. I look behind her and see Fred giving me a sympathy look.

"Hello dear, how are you and your uncle?"

"I'm fine," I told her. "Just received a letter from him, he's well."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew of my uncle, and him being a werewolf. None of their children do though. Not even Fred or George even know, I haven't told them. I'm afraid to tell other people. The only person of any of my friends that know is, Angelina. I think her parents told her with me, in our first year at Hogwarts. When I came to stay with them, for our first Christmas break.

"Where's Mr. Weasley." I asked, noticing they were one short.

"He's…talking….to Harry." Ron said, in between chewing his food.

We turn our attention to him, Hermione looking at Ron in disapproval.

"Oi, swallow your food before talking, would you?" Fred shouts.

"Yeah, Ickle Ronnikins." George mocks.

Ron glares at them, taking another bite of his biscuit. That boy is always eating every time I see him. I smile at him, and he nods. He has also gotten taller, possibly to my height now. As the twins his hair gotten longer too. Hermione looks more grown up. She's probably to my height as well, and her hair is more, curly and longer too. What did everyone decide to change, except for me? I feel like I've been looking the same since, third year.

Just a few minutes later, Mr. Weasley and Harry popped from the corner. Mr. Weasley walked over to us. Harry walked over and sat down between Hermione, and Ron. He sees me we both just nod at each other. We never really talk, only here and there. But I do see him as a little brother.

"We were wondering, if we can steal these two for the day?" Angelina asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look to her, and she is pointing her right thumb to the twins who are standing behind her.

"Go on ahead dear." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Just stick together, and if any sign of Black…" Mr. Weasley starts to say.

"We know Dad." Fred and George say in unison.

"Were just worry, you know."

"Your father is right, boys." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Just be back here before it gets to dark."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley," I start to reassure her. "We'll be fine."

"Besides Mum," Fred says, putting his arm around my shoulders. "We're here to protect these two if he tries to attack us."

I look over to Angelina we both smirk and roll our eyes.

"Best be off then." George announced.

He turns on his heels heading out the door. Angelina close by, Fred and I right behind her.

"Be careful, you four." Mrs. Weasley shouts.

"Yeah, yeah." The twins both waved their hands at her.

We walked out of the Leaky Caldron, George and Angelina in front of Fred and I. Fred's arm is still around my shoulders. I didn't mind much, or did I try to shake him off me. I found myself leaning into him more. It was a comfortable feeling. Getting his arm off from my grasp, I pull at his long hair.

"So, why the long hair?" I ask, teasingly.

"I don't know, something new I guess." He shrugs.

"I like…."

Before I could respond, a pair of hands covered my eyes. A laughter came after.

"Guess who?" A sing-song voice came from behind me.

Even hearing the voice, I already knew who it was. Playing along anyway, I put my finger under my chin.

"Mmmm." I said.

I heard a snigger, from my right.

"Its me."

The voice uncovered my eyes with their hands. By the sudden light again, I had to blink my eyes to recover. Standing in front of me was none other than, Katie Bell. She was amongst our little bandit of Gryffindor's. She was a fourth year though. Even if she was a year younger than us, she was full of energy and enjoyable to be around. Opening my eyes, she already has her arms open for a hug.

"Katie!" I yelled.

We both jumped into each other arms, tightly hugging one another. When I first met Katie, I felt like we clicked right away, even though our lives are different. I looked to her, like my little sister. After pulling out of the hug, she turns towards Angelina.

I saw Alicia Spinnet, standing behind Katie waiting for her turn to hug me. She is another fellow fifth year in Gryffindor. We were close, but not as close to Angelina or Katie and I were. I still saw her as a best friend. After we hugged, I saw the twins chatting to their best friend, Lee Jordan.

Again, another fellow fifth year, also in Gryffindor. He was a boy who loved the things the twins do. Making mischief and causing havoc who made fun of his friends. I walk over to Lee, Fred and George.

"What's up, Lian?" Lee shouts, giving me a hug.

I gave him a hug back. I remember the day he gave me that nickname. I've hated it since then. I tried to make him stop calling that. But I gave up trying make him stop and just getting used to the name.

"You know, same thing different day." I told him.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia walked over to us.

"So, what do we want to do first?" Katie asks, bouncing on her heels.

"I'm up for ice-cream." Lee announces.

We all nod our heads in agreement and start walking towards the ice cream parlor. I love the chocolate ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's, I went ahead and got double scoop cone. We gather around one of the circular tables outside and ate our ice-creams. Fred and George talked about their time in Egypt. While the rest of us just talked about what we did at home.

"Man, gets better every time." George says, stretching out his arms.

"I know, I don't think this place will ever get old." Fred says, also stretching his arms out.

"So, we need to go to Flourish and Blotts," I told them. "To get our new books."

We all scooted out of the table and threw away our napkins and wrappers. We started to walk to Flourish and Blotts, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia in front of, Fred and George. While Katie and I lingered in the back. She told me; her parents took a short trip to America to visit some cousin of her. I just told her, I spent most of my holiday at home or at Angelina's place. I thought that was cool. I have never been outside of the country before.

"Anybody remember to bring their schedule?" Lee asks.

I pulled mine out, along with the other girls. No surprise the boys didn't bring theirs.

"Where's your list, Fred?" I ask him.

"With our Mum," He looks to George. "She said, she was going to get our school supplies as usual."

"Oh, okay."

Walking into the store, one of the store clerks came up to us. Looking at him, I look down and notice he was wearing thick gloves, and his work clothes were torn here and there.

"So, how many Monster book of Monsters for you today." He asks us.

"Five, please." Katie told him.

He looked very disappointed about grabbing so many of these books. Katie, Lee, George, Fred and I are in Care of Magical Creatures. While Alicia and Angelina taken Muggle Studies, for one of their other classes. I also took Ancient Runes for my other electives, along with Angelina and Alicia. While Katie, Lee, Fred and George took Divination. I found it pointless to take that class. The four of them say its boring, but easy enough to work around the homework, since Professor Trelawney would believe anything you write down apparently.

We split off a little while after, looking for our own separate books. I found mine quickly.

'Standard book of spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk.' In the front of the store.

'Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard.' Was in the next isle over.

Finally, 'The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Arsenius Jigger; was in the very back. Except one little problem, it was on the top shelf. On another note, we can't do magic and with me being only 5'4" tall kinds of sucks. It's normal to be this tall, for a girl my age. I know. But when things are on the very top shelf, its still difficult. I went to go find a stool to stand on till a tall figure blocked my way.

Looking up, I see a boy from Hogwarts. Judging by the school's uniform, he was from Hufflepuff. He was probably a couple inches shorter than twins. With dirty blond hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello," He says. "Need some help?"

"Um, sure." I smile back.

Taking a step back, he reaches up the shelf and with ease grabs the book hands it to me. Then grabs another book, from the same shelf but a little more down a row. My book says grade five, his says grade six. So, he was a year above me. No wonder why I've only seen him around a couple of times.

"I've seen you around, Hogwarts." He tells me.

"Yup, you too," I told him. "Fifth year, Gryffindor. You?"

"Sixth year, Hufflepuff. You are always hanging around the Weasley twins aren't you?"

"Yeah, besides Angelina Johnson. They're my best friends."

After all these years going to the same school, we are just now talking to each other. Why, was is he talking to me now? It's not like I really care or anything.

"O.W.L's huh, good luck. It's a tough year, just to let you know." He smiles.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told. I never got your name?" I ask.

"Oh sorry, Jason, Jason Davis. Yours?"

"Julian Caldwell."

He sticks his hand out, and I do the same.

"It's nice to finally get a name from you." Jason says.

"You too." I laughed.

"Hey, Jason. C'mon dude, lets go."

I look behind him, and see a couple of guys from his house and a Ravenclaw standing down the aisle we were in. He turns around to see them

"Alright, coming," He turns back to me. "Hope to see you around more." He says, with a smile.

"Uh, yeah you too." I smile back.

We say bye and go our separate ways. Turning around the corner, I bump into someone, before I could fall, a strong hand grabbed my elbow, keeping me from falling.

"Whoa, you okay?"

Recognizing the voice, I said.

"Yeah, thanks Fred."

After regaining my footing, I began to walk forward to the front desk to pay for my books. Without taking a glance at Fred. A second later, I heard fast footsteps approaching me.

"Who were you talking to just now."

"He goes to Hogwarts, he's a Hufflepuff, but in his six year. His name is Jason Davis, you heard of him?"

I look to Fred; his face was expressionless, he didn't notice that I saw, he just smiled at me.

"Oh him, yeah. I've seen him around."

By the tone of his voice, he seemed sort of annoyed by him.

"You know him or something?" I ask.

"No, not personally."

"Why, so uptight all of the sudden?"

"I'm not." He says simply.

We reach the counter; I notice the others already paid for their things. I wanted to continue to question Fred, but Lee interrupted me.

"Be careful with this book Julian," Lee said, holding a brown fury book. "They bite."

Wait, brown fury and they bite? Looking at mine more, I notice they had spider like eyes and teeth. The book was also snarling at me. Okay, I've officially seen everything.

"He's right miss, please be careful with it. Don't want another finger get bitten off." He smiles.

My eyes go wide in horror, as do the others. The counter clerk started laughing. We look at him, in utter confusion

"I'm joking, you should see your faces. Man, that never gets old."

I grab my sack of money from my pocket.

"That'll be two galleons miss."

I pulled out what I needed and gave it to the clerk. He gave me whatever change I had left. We gather our things and walked of the store. Still wanting to talk to Fred I waited for him at the door, since he was the last of us walking out. He tried not to notice me, but I proceeded to walk beside him.

"Hey, seriously?" I grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"What?" He asks, with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, what? Are you ignoring me now?"

"No." He laughs a bit, and smiles.

"I just met the guy, Fred. Literally."

We both stopped walking, I notice the others haven't notice us yet. I took a deep breath and turn back to him.

"Look, until you calm down or something. We can talk."

Stalking off from him, I caught up with Katie. I think she knew I was upset but didn't ask me about it. We were talking and just walking with the others. Fred was still in the back of the group, talking with George and Lee. I look behind me, probably notice I was looking at him, he looked at me. I felt bad for being mad at him, he had no right to get mad at me though just to talking to another boy. Who I've just met?

Looking away, we make a few more stops a different stores. I needed more polish more my broom, and got some for Angelina, Katie, George and even Fred. I think the others notice the tension between the two of us. They didn't question it though. He did thank me for buying him more polish though. It was getting to the time we were supposed to get back to the, Leaky Caldron. We said bye to, Lee, Alicia, and Katie. Walking back into the Leaky Caldron, Angelina's parents were waiting for us.

"Hi dear, have fun?" Mrs. Johnson asks.

"Yeah, we did." Angelina answers.

Noticing the twins had drifted off to talk with their brothers. I didn't want Fred and I to leave with this amount of tension between us. Setting my things down on the table the Weasley's were sitting at. I walk over to the twins and pulled Fred aside.

"Look I just wan-" We both started to say.

We both laughed. I let him talk first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. To be honest, I didn't know what came over me." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder. You are right though; you shouldn't have gotten mad like that."

He smirks and shoves my shoulder gently. He sticks his hand out to me.

"We're cool?" He asks.

"Oh," I sighed dramatically. "I don't know."

I look at him he's just rolling his eyes, and smirking.

"My arm is getting tired, Caldwell."

I laugh and shake his hand.

"We're cool."

We walk back over to George, who is talking to Harry and Ron. I talk to them for a few more minutes. Till Mrs. Johnson declared it was time to go. I gave both the twins a hug, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also given me hugs. Walking over to the fireplace with the Johnson family, after grabbing my things. We went back the same order we came. I can't wait till school starts again. All my worries from before, are still there but less now. Only a few days left, till my fifth year at Hogwarts at starts.

**_Well, Fred and Julian had their first little argument. Don't worry, I'll still have Fred go out with Angelina and all that. I do have something planned on how Julian and Fred get together, that is a surprise for you all will have to keep reading._**

**_As always, R&R and pass on to other HP fans. _**


End file.
